


A Night With The Princess

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Boredom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Look At The Princess, John settles down for his first night as a statue. He's already bored....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A May Microfic, inspired by May The Fourth, from my own prompt, Knights and Princesses.
> 
> No money made, not mine etc etc

Click.  
  
John’s heart sank as the door shut, leaving him alone with Katralla’s statue and his own thoughts. At least someone left the light on. Not that there was anything much to see. He’d have to ask for some pictures on the walls. And maybe a TV, or whatever the nearest equivalent was around here.   
  
80 Cycles... 30,000 days?  
  
A million green bottles, hanging on the wall.....   
  
Maybe the intercom thing with Katralla was working?  
  
“Hey Katralla, you awake?”  
  
“Yes, John.” Phew.   
  
“Great. So, what’s your favourite colour?” Why not?  
  
“Green. And yours?” Katralla laughed melodiously, and for the first time in arns, John smiled inside.


End file.
